


Wool Over My Eyes Epilogue

by Eroway



Series: This Moment Lasts Forever [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, The Smutilogue, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eroway/pseuds/Eroway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smutilogue, epilogue that immediately happens after Wool over my Eyes. I couldn't get the idea out of my head so here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wool Over My Eyes Epilogue

Arianna watched as MacCready cooked up the thin Brahmin strips on the stove. He poured her a cup of coffee and placed the rest on the hot plate to help herself to. The salted meat wafted through the house and though it wasn’t bacon it was pretty close. The razorgrain bread was freshly made with Gwinnet ale. It was much denser than the airy pre-packaged bread of the old days. In fact she liked it better. 

Though she still felt hollow, breaking down with RJ made the truth feel easier. She knew where Shaun was now and she now had to make the decision if her own personal feelings and beliefs were going to affect her relationship with her son. Now was not the time to think about it. Instead she lost herself in Robert as he hummed songs from the radio as he cooked. He opened a can of purified water for her which she thirstily drank dehydrated from vodka and tears. They ate in silence, largely because Arianna couldn’t eat it quick enough. Three days not eating was not the best idea she had. She lay on the bed grateful for a full stomach as Robert potted around the small house. It felt positively homely. 

“Ari?” he called from the bathroom. She rolled off of her comfy bed and pattered on bare feet to the bathroom. The smell of flowers hit her first then the heat in the air. Arianna let out a little squeal of joy when she saw the melon and gourd flowers lightly floating in the warm depths of the bath. Candles burnt lowly giving the bathroom amber warmth. She threw herself at Robert kissing him on the lips passionately. 

“Like it, huh?” he said with a dopey half smile on his face pressing his head to hers before kissing it sweetly. 

“Yes I love it you, wonderful man, you.”

“I thought you said you talked for a living?” with that Arianna gave him a playful push before she undressed. Robert chuckled to himself before grabbing the whiskey from the side. Arianna slid into the water with a throaty groan of happiness. Her muscles hurt from sleeping on the floor and trying to clean 200 year old dirt off of white tiles. Oh and breaking the crib…and her and Nate’s old bed. 

“You want water in your’s?” MacCready asked but she could see that he had already caught her thinking about what had happened.

“Is it not a little early to drink?” she said trying to cover it. MacCready raised his eyebrow with a smile. 

“The perks of being an adult, sweetheart, we drink when we want.” Arianna nodded and he poured it just the way she liked. MacCready liked his straight but Arianna found it too harsh. The first time they drank whiskey he had ribbed her mercilessly for putting water in it. Today there was no complaint of drowning it, even if it was more water than he would normally dare add. MacCready sat on a bench that was meant to be for putting clothes on one long leg crossed over the other as he tapped gently on the side of his glass. Normally she would have scolded him but he was doing too much right. She sipped on the hot fire of the whiskey before placing it on the shelf next to the bath

Arianna dunked shoulders under the water, alleviating a crick in her neck. The Institute may have showers but it did not have this. MacCready pattered into the kitchen and came back with a large plastic jug. Arianna watched at his lithe figure as he shrugged off his t-shirt following the lines of his muscles. He drank back the whiskey, poured another and sat at the top of the bath. 

“Let me wash your hair.” He said quietly. Arianna shifted forward in the bath letting him reach in behind her. She turned and gave him a cheeky wink.  
“I didn’t know you were so subservient, Mr MacCready?” she bit her lip as his blue eyes narrowed on her. He bent close into her ear. 

“That would be a first. Maybe I can show you how “subservient” I am after your bath.” His voice offered a promise of pleasure. Arianna shivered as his hands locked into her hair, lightly drawing her head back. The heat from the pouring water was gorgeous as she closed her eyes savouring each touch. He rubbed the soap into her hair taking time massaging her temples. His long fingers locked in her tresses, working circles around her head. Then he would run his hands from top to bottom eliciting a purr from her throat. Occasionally he would kiss her when she wasn’t expecting it always keeping her guessing. Then he washed it out and she was almost sad that he stopped. 

“That felt good.” 

“Mmm again with those words. Just good?” 

“Ok. It was magnificent and you have magic hands of the gods. Better?”

“I aim to please.” He smirked before kissing her again this time on the mouth. She loved the taste of whiskey on his breath with the lightest undercurrent of cigarettes. His tongue found hers, warm and soft yet teasing and as he withdrew he bit her lip ever so gently. It felt like a ghost of his kiss still wavering there. 

Arianna stood up letting the water fall off of her. MacCready handed her a bit of fabric to towel herself off. Robert held a hand out to help her get out of the bath and went to the bedroom to wait for her. She was already feeling the beginnings of her lust coiling for him. That cocky arrogance, his dominant nature and careful flirting always got her going. 

When she went through the partitions that lead to the bedroom her eyes drank in the sight before her. Robert stood at the side of the bed, his chest exposed. She could see the ridges of muscles that wired down his arms and sides. There was so much about him that Arianna that she was in love and lust with. One was his wrists and hands, they were large but perfect, hard from graft but long and delicate when needed. The second was that V of muscles on his abdomen. Light brown hair trailed from his belly button on the hard flat planes of his stomach. MacCready stood with the button of his trousers open highlighting his abdomen to her. Already she could feel the burn on her cheeks and the dull throb in her nipples of want. 

Her eyes caught his, sapphire blue and sparkling with his own lust, love, mischief wrapped up with devotion. Robert’s eyes could hide the truth or be the most open book she had ever read. Right now he was showing everything to her. His fear for her going, his relief she was back and the want to show her how much she had been missed. That half smile crooked the sides of his eyes.

“Cat got your tongue?” he said gloriously mocking her. He took her in his hands, those beautiful hands, on her hips and drew her close. His mouth was on hers in an instant, hard and yearning. Arianna melted into them submitting to their heat. She broke away needing air suddenly aware of the warmth of his body. 

“No just admiring the view.” She giggled. A soft blush edged on to his cheeks, he was never used to compliments and it was the best way to push him onto the back foot. His hands were in her hair again and it made her weak at the knees. Her groan stopped the laugh in her throat. He bent to her ear so she could feel the warmth of his breath and caramel of his slightly breathless words.  
“I want to do something a little different. You just tell me to stop if it get’s too much. Trust me?” 

“I trust you, Robert.”

“Good, lie down on the bed for me.” 

Arianna reluctantly broke away from the heat of his body and slid onto the bed. She propped her head on the pillows and watched with burning cheeks as Robert glided up over her. He kissed her again but much slower. She closed her eyes savoring the pressure of his lips and tongue. 

Suddenly she felt fabric on her cheeks and opened her eyes to darkness. She could feel the slightly scratchy weight and new instantly that this was the scarf MacCready had put round her. His hands lifted her arms above her head and she could hear the jangle of metal and the rushing sound of leather being pulled from his trousers. The belt was placed around her wrists and tightened. She tested it and where it had no give she knew with enough of a wrench her wrists would be released from the knot he had placed in it. 

She could sense MacCready all around her, the subtle smell of the whiskey, and gun oil. The weight of him on the bed above her body made her swallow hard. There was the tangible tension of their heat meeting each other despite the fact no body part touched. Arianna found herself breathing deeper as her arousal heightened. It seemed like eternity that they stayed like that only their mutual breathing in the air. 

His thumb was on her lips the rough pad of of his finger drawing along the softness. He drew it from one corner to the other before moving it back. She parted her mouth slightly and her pushed it in for her tongue to taste. She swirled soft circular traces on it letting him know what she would do if it were other things. His soft chuckle made her whimper as he withdrew. 

Now his nails drew down her hands from wrist to the ticklish softness of her elbow. His nails were rougher over her ribs and she cried out in lust. His hand circled her hips holding her down as his tongue darted into her mouth. She raised her body to meet him trapped between his hands and the lust of his lips. One hand circled round to draw nails down her back. She whimpered at the teasing a small purring sound. A masculine groan met hers needy and passionate. 

MacCready’s lips claimed her jawline pushing her head back, one hand on her back and the other thrust into her hair. Already she was writhing for him, needy for his caresses. His teeth teased her neck, grazing from jaw to collar bone. With a growl he bit into her flesh just edging on pain as he sucked, hand tightening in the coils of her hair. Arianna was losing it, all her senses firing at the same time and she loved every moment of his attention. 

A feeling of loss followed as he moved away from her. Even though he was not there she could feel the tingle of his bite on her neck. She moaned losing the ability to voice what she wanted. 

“One moment, beautiful.” He said, “I want you to enjoy this.”

She heard him move around the side of the bed. So close and yet so far away from her and her building need for him. 

His tongue was at her ankle all of a sudden. Warm as he drew his tongue round the swell of her calfs. His hand roamed her thigh and hips before dipping backward to her bottom. He neaded her flesh, so close to her glistening sex that she was crying out for his touch. She was rewarded with a smug chuckle and the bite of his teeth into her thigh. The juxtaposition of pain and teasing was building in her womb. Hot red pressure on her clit and he hadn’t even been near it yet. His tongue roamed to the top of her thighs and then up to the softness of her belly. 

Cold droplets fell suddenly on her breast and she gasped. MacCready’s fingers danced fairy light on the mounds of her breasts. The cold dripping onto hardened peaks before racing down her ribs. His tongue started there, following the trails and flickering around her nipples. Arianna arched her back as his hands held onto her soft flesh. Again the agonizing cold made her mewl. She was so turned on by the conflicting senses that when she felt her nipples enveloped by the heat she was panting. Each draw upon her sensitive flesh snaked between her legs and she could feel her pleasure soaking underneath her as she came shuddering. 

“That is definitely a first for me.” He said to her pinching her nipples and rolling them, continuing the crest of her orgasm, “I haven’t even fucked you yet.”

“Oh please, Robert, please.” There was something about the curse, uncensored that was too erotic to voice. She was torn apart by pleasure as his fingers dipped into her roughly. MacCready knew exactly where to touch her and played her like a violin. His mouth latched onto hers to quieten the moans that she elicited loudly. She could taste the whiskey he had dripped down her breasts fresh on his lips. Robert pushed up with his fingers and she came undone screaming, grinding into his hands. 

“Let me taste you, Rob.” She whispered. She was pinned by his thighs sitting lightly on her chest. Arianna deftly let her tongue roam touching the very tip of his cock. She rolled her tongue around the head of his cock tasting his own pleasure from this little scene. Gently she sucked on the ridge just on the underside before he gently thrust in a little deeper. Arianna brought him deep into her mouth letting him set the pace which was agonizingly slow for her tastes. Sometimes he would withdraw just out of her reach before placing it on her lips for her to suck on to her hearts content. Arianna desperately wanted to make him come for giving her so much pleasure. MacCready on the other hand had other ideas and he moved away out of her grasp. 

“Trust me I could let you do that all day but I want something else.” He shifted off of her and then sidled next to her. Gently he guided her over his body so she sat on his stomach. She could feel the wetness of her lips on his his cock as it sat on her backside, hard and waiting. Arianna raised her hips to meet his erection. She took him all gliding into her sex which was hot and wanting for him. 

MacCready groaned as she sat enjoying the feel of his girth deep inside her. She was already thrumming for him. Robert kissed her hard on the mouth his hands roaming every inch of her. When they found her breasts she began to move slowly and deliberately wanting him to feel every inch of pleasure he had given her. Her bound arms were enveloped in his embrace as he stroked her back. Arianna was moaning as he thrust up to meet her downwards movement, she could barely take anymore, her body was burning with the delicious sinfulness of the moment. 

It was sweet relief that Robert must have felt the same. He controlled the movements pulling her down on top of him, setting the pace with every thrust. She was tightening around him as the next orgasm threatened to spill over. His cock was thickening in her swelling with pleasure. Suddenly he bottomed out with a groan his hands hard on her back. Arianna was screaming at the fullness as every thrust built upon the next like a wave. It crashed through her as the orgasm flourished in her taking MacCready with her. He cried out in time with her and she felt him come deep inside her.

Arianna flopped onto his chest listening to the strong beating of his heart enjoying the aftershocks of her orgasm. MacCready petted her hair, stroking the sweaty curls off of her neck. In the darkness there was nothing but the pleasure of being here with him. She felt him fumble at the belt at her wrists. Arianna couldn’t move too tired from the activities. Even when the belt was removed she lay there pleased and spent. Not a thought in her head. 

Robert removed the blindfold and the first thing she saw was his face. The man she loved and adored. He kissed her softly like she might break and Arianna smiled.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you, Ari.” He chuckled pulling her onto his chest still connected in one another. It didn’t matter what the future held or what the past had wrought. There was only now, surrounded by desire, lust and more importantly love. The negativity and fear in their lives were melted away into their joy. And these moments last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this. I just couldn't get it out of my head. Hurrah for shameless sinning!


End file.
